Can't Be Tamed
by DEX-DELUX-4EVER
Summary: Sirius and Mary Black have twins! Congratulations! It's all happy until he becomes the Prisoner of Azkaban. So now Will and Alex have to deal with 7 years worth of taunting because of their fathers crime. R&R. T Cause I'm Paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Hello hello hello!**

**Im back again!**

**With a new story!**

**I know, this makes 11, but who cares?! **

**Ive kept up with the others and I'll keep it up with this one.**

**So I was going through the Fanfiction archives, reading HP stories, and I kept stumbling across Harry being adopted by Sirius in some point of his life.**

**And then I thought; why does Sirius never have his own kids?**

**I mean, sure, it's nice that he adopts Harry, but that probably can't beat having kids of his own.**

**So in my story he has twins. **

**Alex and Will.**

**And they're in Fred and George's year.**

**The whole romance is set, it's gonna be a surprise, so no poll.**

**An just to make the whole adults ages thing work, the Marauders Are 2 years older than they are in the books.**

**So if James and Lily died at 21, in my story they die at 23.**

**Hope ya like it.**

**R&R**

**Dex**

**Prologue**

"Just one more push, honey. You can do this." Sirius said, holing his wife's hand as she let out a scream.

"If you don't shut up I'll break your hand." She hissed, and Sirius smiled, as she pushed again.

"It's a boy." Lily Potter said, smiling at the face of the child.

Mary smiled, but a moment later gasped in pain.

"Twins." Sirius said quietly, as Lily rushed back to her friends aid.

Around 10 minutes later, Sirius held a baby girl in his hands, as Lily held his son.

"What are you going to name them?" Lily asked, rocking the boy in her arms gently.

"William Travis." Sirius said, handing his daughter to his wife, before taking his son into his arms. "And Alexandra Risa."

Lily smiled. "I'll let James and Moony in." She said, taking a step outside.

Sirius sat beside his wife, smiling at her, as she stared lovingly at their daughter.

"They're perfect." Mary said, taking her son from her husband.

Sirius smiled. "Well they are my children. And you helped a little, of course." He added hastily, as his wife had glared at him.

Lily returned, he hand intertwined with her husband's, Lupin with them.

"Congratulations, bro." James said with a smile. "She break your hand?" He asked, and Sirius laughed. "No, but she was going to."

Mary hit him playfully. "She can hear you, you know."

"So what about you two?" Sirius asked his friend. "You've been married 3 months. Gotta pop out a godchild for me. After all, I'm giving the three of you two." James and Lily smiled, despite being red, and Remus hugged his friend.

"Congratulations. I wish I could stay, but tonight..." Sirius nodded. "'S'alright Moony. But you'd better come back to visit your goddaughter soon." Remus smiled. "Of course." He gave James and Lily a hug, before turning on his heel and leaving.

"And you, will you be William's godfather?" Sirius asked, and James smiled. "'Course I will. Gives me an excuse to visit. Right Lils?" Lily smiled, and leaned on her husbands shoulder. "Definitely."

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-2 Years Later-**

"Daddy! Willy puthed me (=Willy Pushed me)!" Alexandra Black called waddling over to her father.

"William," Sirius said sternly, but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "Be Nice to your sister. Come here baby girl." Sirius opened his arms, which the toddler jumped into.

"Sirius," Mary said, coming inside, a smile on her face, "Lily just gave birth. It's a boy." Black's smile widened. "That's great! What's the name? Who's the godfather?"

Mary gave him a look. "You know it's you. And his name is Harry."

He stood up, and tickled his daughters chin, before handing her to his wife.

"I'll be back soon." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, and rushed out the door.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-Halloween, 1 Year Later-**

Sirius pulled up in front of the cottage in Godric's Hollow.

It was in ruins.

"No! NO! James! Lily!" He yelled, running inside. He nearly tripped the moment he walked in, over what he saw a moment later, to be the body of his best friend.

"No! James! Come on buddy! Wake up! James! James, come on! Enervate! Please!" But James Potter remained still.

Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes, and rushed upstairs.

"Lily! Lily!" He called, rushing into Harry's room.

Lily Potter lay there, on the verge of death.

"Sirius," she croaked, and he took her hand. "I'm here, Lils. I'm here. Where's Harry?" "Ha-grid took him." She said.

"Who did this?" Sirius asked menacingly, and Lily smiled.

"You know who, Sirius. It was Voldemort."

Sirius let out a growl. "This is Peter's fault. How aren't you dead?"

Lily smiled. "The killing curse hit my hair, which means that one by one every organ in my body will begin to shut down. There's no saving me, Pads. You know it."

He pushed the hair out of her face, tears falling down his out.

"You will be remembered, Lily Potter. I'll make sure that you are never forgotten."

Lily smiled. "I know you will. Just don't do anything stupid in the process. Your children and Mary need you."

He smiled at her.

"You're the best person I know, Lily. I'm glad we met."

She smiled. "Me too, Padfoot. Promise me two things." He nodded, knowing she only had minutes left.

"I want you to take care of Harry. Make sure that no harm comes to my son." Sirius nodded. "I promise I'll look after him." Lily nodded.

"And I want you to tell your children how much their aunt Lily loved them. Make sure that they know it, and make sure Harry knows I loved him as well."

"I promise." He said, his voice now hoarse.

"It's been a fun ride, but it ends here. Goodbye, Pads. I love you." And she closed her eyes for the last time.

"Love you too, Lily. Rest in Peace."

He stayed there for a few more moments, before going downstairs, and bringing James up to lay at his wife's side, knowing that even in death James would want to be with her.

He stood there, looking at his two friends.

Peter had done this.

He was going to kill him.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Mary Black had been trying to put her daughter to sleep, but Alexandra had always been hyper, when her husband came into the room, crying.

"I came to say goodbye." He said, hugging her.

"What? Sirius, why?" She asked. "I need you! I love you!"

He smiled. "I love you too, and I didn't mean it that way. They're going to chuck me in Azkaban for what I'm about to do."

Mary frowned.

"What are you about to do? What happened?" He kissed his daughters head.

"Lily and James are dead. Peter betrayed us, and I'm going to kill him."

Mary felt the tears slip down her cheeks, as Sirius hugged her.

He pulled out three envelopes.

"I want you to give these to our kids when they first go to Hogwarts." He said, handing her two of the letters. "And this is for Moony. I want him to stay with you, and protect you. The letter explains everything, just make sure he gets it."

She nodded, and kissed him passionately.

Mary felt him press something into her hand, and slowly pulled away.

"Happy early birthday." He said, and she looked to see a heart shaped silver locket.

Inside was a picture of the four Blacks, all smiling.

"I love you." Sirius said, and kissed her one last time, before leaving, to what he knew would be the end of him.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-8 Years Later (Alex and Will 11)-**

"Alex! Come on, we have to get going!" Mary Black called up the stairs.

"Will, get your sister out of bed." She ordered, and her son shrugged, running upstairs.

"Yo Lex!" He called. "Come on! We're going to Diagon Alley!" Alex groaned.

"10 minutes, Uncle Moony." She said sleepily, so Will shrugged, and ran downstairs.

"She said 10 more minutes." He told his mother, and she sighed. "Remus, could you wake her up?" Lupin smiled. "Sure thing. Come on, kid. I'll show you how to wake up your sister." Mary smiled as Will bounced after Lupin, who walked up the stairs with a mischievous smile on his face.

8 years.

For the past 8 years she had been managing a house with a werewolf, and two children, one definitely hyperactive.

Once a year, their home was attacked by the news reporters, all wanting to know the same crap.

How she fell in love with a murderer?

Did he force her into it?

Did he abuse her?

What did she think of his arrest?

She always told them the same thing.

"I'm a trained Witch in the DMLE, so get out of my house, or I'll hex you." Needless to say that most of them listened.

"Ahhhh!" She heard from upstairs, and she knew that Moony and Will had successfully woken up Alex.

"Mommy!" Her daughter whined, and she rolled her eyes, putting the pancakes on the table before walking upstairs.

"Yes Alexandra?" She asked amusedly.

"Will and Uncle Remus used Aguamenti on me!" She complained, pointing at the laughing boys.

"Come on, sleeping beauty. There's Blueberry Pancakes downstairs." The three perked up, and the boys looked like dogs who had smelled a squirrel, before running downstairs.

"You should hurry up before the Hyenas eat everything." Alex smiled at her mother, before jumping out of her be and into the bathroom.

Mary walked to her room, and closed the door.

She opened the dresser, and pulled out the old envelopes.

She was going to give them to her children with their birthday gifts.

She had a feeling that Sirius put a small gift of his own in along with the letter.

She sighed, and put them in her hand bag, before heading downstairs.

"Remus, I have a meeting with Madame Bones this morning, so I'm gonna need you to take over here, and take them to Diagon Alley. Kay?" He nodded. "Sure thing."

"They need what's on the book list, and I want each of them to get their own owl so they won't have to fight over one. And Lexi's been asking for a cat."

Remus made a face at this, but nodded.

"And no matter how much they beg you for Quiditch equipment, say no." At this the werewolf smiled. "Got it."

"And what ever you do, do not let Alex stick her hands in any unidentifiable objects, or get a salamander or a dragon. She's even begging me for those for months. She truly is her fathers daughter."

Remus smiled, but couldn't help but notice the face Will made at those words.

Mary hugged her friend, kissed her son, and ran to depart from her daughter.

"Cut Uncle Remus some slack today, Kay, Lex?" She said, kissing her daughters cheek.

"Ok." Alex said. "Bye mommy."

"I'll be home at four." She said, blowing last kisses, before closing the door behind her.

"What's up, Will?" Remus asked him, as he scowled at his pancakes. "Why did mom love a murderer?" He asked quietly, and Remus frowned.

"I say that Daddy is innocent, and one day the ministry will realize it, and beg for our forgiveness." Alex said, helping herself to a mountain of pancakes, ignoring her brothers glare.

"Well I don't. If he was innocent, the ministry would have released him a long time ago."

Remus cut in.

"Alright guys, cut it out. Whether or not Sirius was guilty, it doesn't matter. When he was young, there wasn't a girl in school who wasn't falling in love with him, but he only returned those feelings to your mother. I honestly am not sure whether he was innocent or not, but the point is that he's still in prison. So it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Alex scowled into her plate, but remained silent, as did her brother.

"Finish up you two." Remus said, getting up. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

**-LINE BREAK-**

"Please!" Alex begged, looking at her Godfather with her best puppy dog look.

"No. Your mother said no buying a Salamander. And no, you cannot get a dragon either!" Lupin said, and she pouted.

"But they're so cool! Please uncle Remus!" He glowered at her, so she sighed.

"Fine. Then can I at least get a broom?" Alex asked, and at this Will perked up.

"No. First years aren't allowed brooms, and your mom would kill me. Lets go to Olivanders."

The two stopped complaining.

Alex had already declared that she would be first to get her wand of the two.

In fact, she had declared this the moment she learned how to pronounce the word.

"Mr. Olivander?" Remus called, and he heard a small thump, before light footfalls, and the Wand maker emerged from between the boxes.

"Ah. Remus Lupin. Pleasure to see you again." The old man said, grasping Lupins arm in a surprisingly firm grip.

"11 inches, Willow and a Phoenix feather. Am I correct?" The werewolf nodded.

"What can I do for you?" The elderly wizard asked.

"I need wands for these two." Remus said, gesturing to his godchildren.

"Are these two yours?" Olivander asked, and Lupin shook his head.

"Mary's." he replied, and the old mans eyes widened. "Black's." he whispered.

"Well, lets get them measured, shall we?"

Around ten minutes later, Olivander had their measurements, and the twins were arguing over who would go first.

"I am!"

"No, I am!"

"Says who?"

"Says Uncle Moony!"

The two rounded on a startled looking Lupin, who immediately raised his hands in defeat.

"I'm staying out of this one. Just do Rock Paper Scissors."

The two glared at him.

"What are we, 5?" Alex asked, and Will snorted. "One of us is." He said, causing Alex to grin. "Great. You finally admitted it." He glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Olivander came back out, a few boxes in his hands.

"Well, the young lady first." Alex smirked cockily, and stepped towards the wand maker.

"10 and a quarter inches, Pine, and Dragon Heartstring." He said, handing her the wand.

Alex waved the wand, and instantly, her brother flew backwards.

"I'll have to say no to that one." Will said, glaring at his giggling sister.

"And I must agree with the young man. When a wand and the person it was meant for meet, the bonding does not cause harmful magic."

He picked up another box.

"Yew, 13 and a half inches, Dragon Heartstring."

Alex flicked the wand, and this time water came Down on Lupin's head.

Alex giggled. "Payback." She managed between laughs.

"No. Try this one."

Another explosion.

"Perhaps this one."

Crash.

One of the shelves toppled over.

"It's alright. Every wizard has a wand. We just need to find it."

Another wand joined the pile.

Half an hour later, nearly 50 wands had been ruled improper.

"I wonder if perhaps this one would work." The owner said quietly.

"12 inches, Ash wood, and a hair from a Unicorn Foul. This foul was maybe three months old. Pure gold, he was. Quite a magnificent wand to have."

Alex picked up the wand, and instantly, she felt a warm feeling surge through her body, before a large, silvery blue dog erupted from the tip of her wand.

She could tell that this shocked her Godfather, for he muttered one word.

"Padfoot."

Olivander nodded, clearly satisfied. "This is the one for you. Take good care of it my dear. And now for the young man."

Will didn't take that long.

After 5 minutes he had a good wand.

"11 and a half inches, Birch, and a Phoenix feather. A one of a kind wand."

They payed Olivander, and left the shop.

"Ok, so we have to get home, and your mom wants to have a goodbye party for you two tomorrow, but don't tell her I told you."

"Uncle Moony, you forgot about the owls."

Remus groaned.

"Alright, lets make it quick."

It took twenty minutes.

In the end, Will came out with a barn owl, and Alex had decided to get the owl with eyes that scared her brother the most, and ended up getting an Eagle Owl, as well as a small white kitten.

"I still don't get why you want that devil creature." Lupin said, glowering at the kitten, and Alex smirked. "Just for that I'm gonna name him Remus."

The twins laughed together at their Godfather's face, and walked ahead of him, discussing the upcoming year.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-September 1st-**

"Come on, come on, come on!" Alex said, shaking her brother awake. "We're going to Hogwarts!"

Will groaned, but sat up, only to find that his sister was no longer there.

Alex ran back to her room to make sure everything was in place.

Her owl, she had named her Aleta, was locked in her cage.

Remus (yes, she had been serious when she said that) was curled up in his basket.

Her trunk was locked, and waiting to be brought downstairs.

And her wand sat on the bedside table, waiting to be used.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day that you would be up before 10." Her mothers voice came from the doorway.

"Yeah well I don't go to Hogwarts for the first time any other day of the year." She replied, and her mother smiled.

"Hurry up downstairs, I have a little surprise for you."

Mary ruffled her daughters hair, and walked downstairs.

She had put the letter inside her daughters gift, hoping that she wouldn't read it until after her birthday, so she wouldn't be upset by whatever Sirius may have written.

She had never read her husbands words.

The only time she had ever opened the letter was when it had been returned to her after the raid from the ministry on their house.

On each of the letters someone had written in red ink, right under the words 'your father, Sirius Black',

"Mass Murderer".

Some people were simply cruel.

"Mom, where are Taipa's treats?" Will called. "They should be next to her cage!" She called back.

Alex would probably be excited at the thought, but Will would probably chuck the letter in the fire the moment he saw who it was from.

He was an extremist like that.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Alex stepped onto the train, and waved goodbye to her mother and godfather.

"See you for Christmas!" She called as the train began to pick up speed.

The train rounded the corner, and her guardians disappeared from sight.

"Lets go find a compartment, shall we?" Will said, and she nodded, and followed her brother.

The only near empty compartment had two people. A pair of red headed twins.

Will seemed reluctant to enter, but Alex just rolled her eyes at him, and opened the door.

"Can my brother and I sit here?" She asked. "Everywhere else is full."

One of the two jumped up, and pretended to be a butler, and gave a low bow.

"Of course, Madame. May I take your Kitten?"

She smiled. "You're supposed to ask if you can take my coat, but sure." She put down the basket, and picked up her kitten.

"Here we go, Remus. Meet..."

"Fred Weasley." He finished.

"Meet Fred, Remus. Watch out, and don't hurt him." She warned the ginger, who took the cat carefully.

"I'm George." The second brother said.

"Nice to meet you. Will, come in already. I'm Alex, and that's my twin, William."

Fred exchanged a look with his brother.

"No last name?" He asked. "Black. Alexandra Black."

George's eyes widened. "As in Sirius Black?" He asked, and Will scowled.

"Most unfortunately." He grumbled.

"Speaking of which, does anyone know a spell to set a letter on fire?" He asked, and Alex hit him.

"Don't burn it! Who knows what he wrote in there? According to mom he wrote these before he was Arrested!" Will rolled his eyes.

"Look, whatever. If you're so desperate to know what he was like, read yours."

"I will."

She huffed, and turned to Fred.

"I think I'll take Remus back now." She said waspishly, and the four remained silent for a long time.

"So," George said after a very long silence, "What house do you think you'll be in?" Alex shrugged. "Just s'long as its not Slytherin, I honestly don't care." Her twin shrugged. "Same here. You?"

"Gryffindor." The Weasley's said in sync. "Our whole family's been in Gryffindor for years." George said.

"You have any siblings in Gryffindor?" Alex asked.

"Two. Charlie is in his 5th year, and Percy's in his 3rd. Bill finished last year. What 'bout you? Any siblings?"

Will shook his head. "Just us. Sirius was sent to rot as he well deserves before they could have any more."

Alex got up, and hit him.

"I'm going to find a different compartment." She snapped, and turned on her heel to find a new compartment, preferably with girls in it.

On the way down the corridor, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She said, trying to steady herself. "It's alright, kid. Chill. I'm Charlie." She looked up to see his red hair.

"Fred and George's brother?" She asked, and he sighed.

"Well shit. It's their first day and they're off causing trouble." She shook he head. "No! They were nice! I just left the compartment because of my brother. It was nice meeting you, Charlie."

He smirked.

"Do I get to know your name, kid?" He called after the 11 year old, who turned around smiling. "Take a guess, big boy. Sorry but my mom doesn't let me talk to strangers." And with that she left, stroking her white kitten as she walked.

A few minutes later, Alex found a compartment with a few girls, who looked around her age.

"Hey." She said, opening the door. "Can I sit here?" She asked, and the girls shrugged. "Sure." One said.

"Isn't it a bit late into the ride, though?" The other one asked.

"I left my compartment because of my brother. Be thankful you don't have a twin." Alex said, and the first girl looked at Remus.

"He is so cute! Can I hold him?" She asked and Alex smiled. "Sure. I'm Alex."

"Angelina." The girl now holding Remus said. The other girl pet the kitten. "I'm Patricia." She said. "And I actually do have a twin. Only she's a sister."

Alex sighed.

"Lucky you. I'd give anything for a sibling besides Will. Gotta love him, but can't help but hate him." The two girls laughed.

They continued talking, and laughing, and were even joined by Patricia's sister, Rebekah, or Becky, as she preferred, after a while.

By the time it was dark, the compartment door opened to reveal a dark haired, blue eyed boy, who Alex unfortunately recognized as her brother.

"What do you want William?" She asked cooly, and took pleasure to see him flinch. "I spoke to the driver and he said well be arriving shortly, so I brought your robes."

Alex grabbed them out of his hands, before slamming the compartment door in his face.

She turned back to the girls, who were all staring at her.

"What?" She asked. "Well you never said your brother was cute." Patricia said, and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Uh, yeah. Cause he isn't." Alex said, and the three gaped at her. "He's a jerk. A selfish, annoying, horrid, shallow, jerk."

The others shrugged, giving up, and changed in silence.

"I'll see you soon. I should get Aleta." Alex said, before hurrying out.

She wanted to read that letter before her sorting. She made haste to her compartment, where the boys sat, in their robes.

When she opened the door they looked at her, but she ignored them.

"You alright?" Will asked, and she snorted as she pulled out the letter. "Don't act like you care. After all, you do think our father deserves to rot in a jail cell." She closed her trunk with a snap, and left the compartment . Leaning against a wall, she opened the letter.

_**My dearest daughter,**_

_**If you're reading this, my prediction was true, and I have been in Azkaban for the past 8 years.**_

_**For that I am forever sorry.**_

_**I am so so sorry that you had to grow up without your father there by your side.**_

_**Though then again if I was there, no boy would dare come near you with a 60 foot broomstick.**_

_**Firstly, I want to congratulate you on being sorted into whatever house you may have been put in (but personally I'd prefer my daughter to be a lioness).**_

_**No matter who gets you, you'll do them good, Alexandra. I am sure of it.**_

_**Secondly, I want you to know that if you hate me, or think like the Rest of the world, I won't hold it against you. I would deserve every bit of hatred and resentment that you and your brother may feel towards me. I hate myself for leaving you at such an early age, for petty revenge. But if you decide to stick up for me, though I may die of shock if you do, I will be eternally grateful, and unable to thank you enough for giving me a chance.**_

_**Third, no matter what anyone tells you, I love your mother.**_

_**Word is probably going around that I forced her into marriage.**_

_**Bullshit.**_

_**I love her, and the feeling is mutual.**_

_**And last, I want you to know that whether I'm behind bars for the rest of my life, or will find myself with you, William and your mother in a few years, I am your father, and I will love you no matter what.**_

_**If I ever get out of this hellhole, I'll spend every waking moment making sure that my daughter is alright.**_

_**I love you so much, my darling daughter, and I hope that this means something to you.**_

_**With so much love,**_

_**Your father, Sirius Orion Black.**_

Alex felt her eyes sting from the effort of holding back tears.

The feeling intensified when she saw what was scrawled under those last words

_Your father was a murderous monster._

_Sirius Black- A Murderer for the history books._

A few more harsh choices do words were written on the bottom of the page.

In the envelope was a beautiful silver necklace, with a charm that she recognized as the Black family crest.

Taking a deep breath Alex put away the letter, put on the necklace, and head back to the girls.

"We're slowing down." Becky said, and her twin rolled her eyes. "We would never have guessed, Beck. Thanks." Becky smiled. "Any time." Rolling her eyes, Angelina looked at Alex.

"You alright?" She asked, and Alex shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"No reason. Lets go, guys." Angelina said, and the others shrugged, following her outside.

"Wait just a moment, I'll put Remus in his basket."

The four girls found themselves standing in front of a huge man, who was calling: "Firs' years this way!"

While her three new friends seemed reluctant to go, Alex shrugged at marched right up to him.

"Hello." She said, and the giant looked downס . "'Lo. You remin' me of someone."

"I'm Alex. Mary Black's daughter. You're Hagrid, aren't you?"

The giant smiled.

"Yep. Tell yer mom I say hello." Hagrid said, and she shrugged. "Sure."

"Alright! Tha' everyone? Come on. Follow me."

Hagrid led them to a small navy of boats.

"Only 4 in a boat!" He called.

Alex smiled at the three other girls.

"I spot four."

The four girls gathered in the small boat, and moments later they were sailing across the waters.

A giant castle came into view, and it seemed that everyone caught their breath.

It took a few minutes, but they reached land, and marched up to the castle.

A stern looking woman opened the door, explained about the sorting and the houses, and asked them to wait for her.

Once the woman left, a tall, menacing looking boy said, "Did anyone else hear that Sirius Black's kids are going to Hogwarts this year?"

**Ok.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Just FYI, all the characters that may seem like OC, aren't, Except Alex, Will and Becky.**

**If you go to Wiki for Harry Potter, they're all there.**

**I hope you like it.**

**R&R**

**Dex**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again!**

**Hows it goin'?**

**So sorry for the long break between updates on all my stories, but instead of the usual flow of ideas, my brain has been pushing me to start writing a LOTR Fanfic.**

**I started it, but I won't publish it until I have some of my current workload off my back.**

**So anywho, slight hints in this chapter as for Alex's pairing.**

**See if you notice.**

**Also, to the loyal readers; Letting go is coming back soon!**

**And so is Secrets!**

**Unfortunately I haven't had much inspiration for my other stories lately, but it'll come along.**

**Anyways; read my stories, thank you for following, and R&R.**

**Dex**

**Chapter 1**

"I did." Fred Weasley said. "In fact, I met them." Whisperings grew louder.

"And they were great. It's not like they chose what their father did."

The bulky looking kid scowled.

"And who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked first." The kid said, and Fred glared.

"Fred Weasley." He answered with a snarl.

"Ah. I thought I smelled the stench of a blood traitor. Sebastian Daley."

Alex felt her hands clench and unclench.

It was bad enough that this kid was bad mouthing her family, but now he was bad mouthing Fred's just because he stood up for her?

"Well Sebastian Daley," Alex said, standing straight, keeping her voice cool.

"I could agree with Fred, and say that my fathers actions were his choice, or I can say that if you insult my family or my friends again, I'll give you a one way ticket to my fathers cell. Alexandra Black. Pleasure, I'm sure."

Fred smiled at her, and Sebastian stumbled back, along with most of the others.

The girls from her compartment simply stared in shock, and her brother stood hidden in the back.

And she saw he was holding his letter.

Had he opened it?

She fingered her new necklace.

The letter was in her pocket.

She planned on keeping it with her at all times so that every insult, or leer that someone may direct at her, she would have her fathers words with her.

The silence in the hall was broken by the clearing of the woman's throat.

She had come back.

"If you could follow me please." She said, and led them through the large doors.

The hall was truly Great.

Thousands of candles lit the room, their light gleaming over golden plates and goblets.

The night sky showed visibly through the ceiling, as if there was nothing there.

Blue, Red, Yellow and Green decorated the hall, along with a large Hogwarts emblem that hung behind the staff table.

The first years gathered in front of the staff table, and the woman stepped forward, to where an old hat sat on a stool.

The whole hall looked up at it expectantly, and without further ado, the hat burst into song.

(Pick sorting hat song from book 1/4)

The hat finished, and the hall erupted with applause.

"Now when I call your name," the woman said, "you will come forth, and I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

"Avery, Jackson." She called, and a stringy boy stepped up, and put the hat on.

Half a minute later, the let out a roar.

"SLYTHERIN!" It called, and the table decorated in green erupted in applause.

The next girl was sorted into Ravenclaw, and another girl went to Slytherin.

"Black, Alexandra."

The woman called, and Alex stepped forward, ignoring all the whispers.

_Black. _She heard a small voice in her ear. _My my. You know, your father was quite interesting. I had sorted centuries worth of his family into Slytherin, but he refused to go there, and became the first Gryffindor Black. And your mother... Muggle born. She was brilliant. I wanted her in Ravenclaw, But Mary belonged in Gryffindor as well._

_**Well great for them. **_Alex thought. _**But I thought this was my sorting. Not you telling me my family's history.**_

She heard the hat laugh.

_Quite true. You are not the makings of a Hufflepuff, that is certain. You are quite bright, but Ravenclaw is not your place._

_That leaves you Gryffindor and Slytherin._

_You have a great thirst to be better than people think of you, and to prove your worth. Not to mention your use of people's weaknesses against them. A very snake like attitude indeed._

_**No. Not Slytherin. Please please please! I'll take anything over Slytherin.**_

_Are you sure? You could continue your family line. Reassume the pride that your father supposedly took from them. No?_

_Very well then._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared, and the Gryffindors applauded.

"Black, William."

Alex sat, and watched as her brother sat on the stool.

It took around 10 minutes to sort him, but in the end the hat roared:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She clapped along with them.

"Daley, Sebastian."

The hat barely touched his head, before it yelled, "Slytherin."

"Diggory, Cedric."

A cute boy with dark brown hair and grey eyes stepped up, and caught her eye, causing her to go slightly red.

"HUFFLEPUFF."

He went to sit beside her brother.

The sorting went on for a while longer, until Angelina was on the stool.

"Johnson, Angelina."

A few moments later the hat called;

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alex cheered for her friend, silently praying that she wouldn't hate her.

"Jordan, Lee."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Half an hour later, "Spinet, Alicia" became a Gryffindor, and it was Patricia's turn.

"Stimpson, Patricia."

"Gryffindor!"

"Stimpson, Rebekah."

"Hufflepuff!"

Alex waited impatiently for the twins to be sorted.

"Black, huh?" She heard to her right, and turned to see Charlie smiling at her.

"Yeah. Got a problem?" She snapped.

"Nope. I think that your dad made his choices, and you can make your own. And if anyone else has a problem with you, tell me. I'll take care of them."

At first she was hesitant, but a wide smile stretched across her face.

"Thanks."

The two turned back to the sorting.

"Weasley, Fred."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, George."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The twins sat down next to Alex, who smiled.

"Thanks for earlier." She told Fred, who smiled. "I was telling the truth."

Alex laughed.

"So how do you two feel about practical jokes?" She asked, and the twins sat straighter.

"Do my ears deceive me, Gred?"

"Why I don't believe they do, Forge."

"Do we have another prankster for the team here?" Fred asked, and George stared solemnly ahead. "She must prove herself first."

Alex grinned.

"I turned my brothers hair pink for a month when we were 8, I told him the the lead singer from the Weird Sisters was outside and in love with him 3 months ago, I switched my Uncles wand with a bowtruckle, and I charmed my brothers clothes to glow neon pink when he wears them. I'll ask mom to send me the memories. I have a collection in my room."

The twins gapped at her.

"Well, did I pass the test?"

Fred nodded his head vigorously.

"Congratulations, Lex." He said, and she grinned.

There was a small tinkling noise, and the three looked up to see that the sorting was done, and Dumbledore was standing.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome the first years to our school, and I will save the rest until after we have all eaten. Let the feast begin."

It hadn't Been until that moment that she realized just how hungry she was.

The feast went rather well.

Charlie introduced her to Percy, who seemed uptight, but was very sweet.

She met Alicia, who seemed cautious at first, but really had no problem with her or her father.

She met Owen Anthony, Jennifer Dawn, Haley Dakota and Brandon Angel, who were kind of nice.

They were sort of neutral. Cautious, but not willing to judge her because of her father.

Of course many people were glaring daggers at her, pointing, whispering, not bothering to hide it, but she had dealt with people like that before.

It came as a package deal with her father.

Finally, the tables cleared, and Dumbledore announced stuff about the forbidden forest, no magic in the halls, and such, but she wasn't really paying attention.

In fact, the only part of his speech that she heard was, "Now off to bed. Good night to you all."

Alex got up along with everyone else, when Charlie muttered something to the girl next to him, before calling; "First years! Follow me please."

Alex looked over towards her brother, who was chatting animatedly with Becky.

The girl Charlie had talked to walked over to her.

"You're Alex?" She asked, and Alex nodded cautiously. "It's really nice to meet you. I'm Victoria. The other Gryffindor Prefect. Charlie hasn't shut up about you since he met you on the train."

Alex blushed a bit, but smiled.

"Nice to meet you Victoria." She said, an the prefect smiled. "Call me Vicky. Or Tori. Either works."

Once all the Gryffindor first years had gathered, Charlie and Tori led the way up the staircases, which moments later began to move.

"You need to watch out with these things." Charlie said. "They keep changing, but if you observe them, you'll actually notice a pattern as to when they change. There are also some trick stairs, doors, and other nonsense that you'll learn about soon enough. Ah. This is us."

They had reached a large portrait of a fat lady in pink robes.

"Password?" She asked.

"Evito." Tori replied, and the portrait swung forward.

"This is the common room, where you do whatever." Charlie said, and Tori rolled her eyes at him.

"The girls dormitories are to my left, boys to the right. You possessions and whatnots are there. Goodnight."

Alex followed Alicia up the stairs, and was pleased to find out just who her roommates were;

Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson, Patricia Stimpson, and Jennifer Dawn.

Once the door had closed behind them, Angelina rounded on her, looking angry.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked.

"I didn't know I was required to mention the fact that my father has been in jail for the past 8 years. My apologies."

"I thought we could be friends." Angelina said, and Alex scowled. "Thought?"

"Maybe there's still a chance."

Alex smiled.

"I'm sorry, alright. For my whole life all anyone cares about when they meet me is who my father is. I didn't want to be judged before I even got here."

Patricia hugged her.

"Well I see you as my friend." She said. "No matter who your dad is."

Alex returned the hug.

"Thanks."

She turned to the other two girls.

"Now I hope you don't mind, but we have a guy sleeping in our room." The two gasped, and she picked up Remus.

"Meet Remus." She said, and Jennifer gasped.

"He's so cute!" She squealed, and Alicia went to pet him.

"He skipped cute and went straight to adorable!" She said, and Alex smiled.

"Why did you name him Remus?" Patricia asked.

"My godfather doesn't like cats, so I named him after him just to annoy Uncle Moony." Alicia giggled.

The girls sat on their beds, and began to talk.

Alex found it very enjoyable, until they reached the subject of boys.

"God, did anyone else notice that cute boy who was put in Hufflepuff?"Alicia asked, and Patricia giggled.

"There were two."

Alex glared at her. "For the last time, my brother is anything but cute!"

The other girls laughed.

"I was talking about the other one. Cedric something." Alicia said, and Alex turned slightly red.

"Diggory." She said, and the other girls gasped.

"You totally like him!" Jennifer said, and she blushed.

"I don't even know him!" She exclaimed, but the girls just giggled more.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Alex grumbled, and her new friends just continued to laugh.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Alex walked down to breakfast with Her roommates.

Despite what she had said last night, Angelina didn't seem to be bothered by her company at all.

When they reached the great hall, they were greeted by the swooping of owls, and Will.

"Mom and Uncle Remus sent Ayah. Here." He handed her a letter, and she noticed a large ring on his hand.

"You Guys go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Her friends shrugged, and she pulled her brother to the corner.

"That ring came with dad's letter, didn't it?" Alex said, and Will twisted it.

"You were right, ok? I want to meet dad just as much as you, no matter how many people he's killed. I opened it on the boat."

"Do you still believe he's guilty?" Alex asked.

"I don't think he's innocent." Will said. "But he didn't sound guilty or insane. I think that there's more to the story, that only Dad can tell us."

Alex nodded, and shifted awkwardly.

"So... Cedric... Are you rooming with him?" This question threw her brother off guard.

"No. Why?"

"No reason. Umm... Bye." She said hastily, and ran off after her friends.

Alex sat down next to Angelina, just as the Weasley twins sat down opposite to her.

"Good morning, lovely ladies. How are you doing this morning?"

Alex snorted into her eggs.

"A lot better before you showed up."

The girls laughed, and Fred and George pretended to be offended.

"Why Alexandra," George said. "How could you hurt us so badly?"

Fred put a hand over his heart, and shook his head sinisterly.

"And she had just been accepted into the prankster group. I guess her place will be given away."

Alex gave them a murderous look, and they shivered, causing everyone else to laugh.

Once they had all gone back to their food, she opened the letter.

**Lexi-**

**How are you? **

**One day and I miss you more than anything.**

**The moment you reach the common room, I want details about sorting, roommates, cute guys, teachers, your first day, and everything that matters.**

**If anyone gives you a hard time about your father, I want to know.**

**Speaking of that matter, I've been talking with Amelia Bones, and trying to arrange a meeting for you and your brother with your father.**

**I'll be seeing him in 3 days, but they aren't very inclined to allow two 11 year olds into a high security cell in Azkaban.**

**But if you don't want to meet with him, I'll understand, as will he.**

**Your father loves you no matter what.**

**Send back your owl as soon as possible.**

**Love, mom.**

Alex reread the letter a few times, before looking over to the Hufflepuff table, where Will was looking back at her, shock evident in his eyes, as a letter of his own was in his hands.

A meeting with her father?

She had alway wanted that. She had always wanted to see her father again.

But she wouldn't get her hopes up.

She didn't want to be to disappointed.

She unfolded the second letter.

**Hey Lex.**

**How's your first day?**

**What house are you in?**

**Has anyone given you a hard time?**

**I'll assume you already read your mom's letter, so let me tell you;**

**Don't worry, don't get over excited, and don't get your hopes up.**

**Send back Aleta ASAP.**

**Love,**

**Uncle Moony.**

**P.S. If you could rename that devil cat, I'd be eternally in your debt.**

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, looking at her worried look.

"Nothing." She said hastily, folding the letter and putting it in her bag. "Uncle Moony still wants me to rename Remus. What do we have first period?"

As she asked this, Charlie landed on the other side of Alex, and handed her a pile of charts.

"First year timetables." He said. "You've got Charms first thing. That's really lucky. In my first year, we had double potions, first day. It was horrid."

"Thanks Charlie." She said, looking down that days column.

He grinned.

"No problemo, Kiddo." He turned to his brothers. "You two better keep this one close. She's a jewel." He ruffled her hair, and turned to his breakfast.

"I'm... I'll head to class." Alex said, pushing away her barely eaten breakfast.

Fred stood up. "I'll come with you. M'not hungry anyway. You coming, George?"

His brother smirked. "I'll be there eventually."

Charlie snickered into his breakfast, while Tori, who was sitting across from them, rolled her eyes.

"If you get lost just ask one of the ghosts or portraits. They're always helpful."

Alex smiled at her, and she and Fred headed out of the hall.

"Seriously," Fred said once they were alone. "Are you ok? You read that letter, and..."

"My mom is arranging a visit for me and my brother With our dad." She said, knowing that her amazement and confusion were probably audible.

Fred gaped.

"Like... In Azkaban?" He asked, and Alex nodded.

"I always thought that when I finally saw him again, he'd be walking through the door into our house. Not that I'd be walking into his cell in prison."

"Well... I mean... It's not like he'll kill you..." Said the ginger, trying to worm a laugh out of her, but only received a glare.

"Just forget I brought it up. I'll see you in class." And she stormed ahead of him, stopping only to speak with a ghost.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Will still couldn't believe it.

He had read, and reread that letter 10,000 times.

He was going to be able to visit his father.

Sirius Black. Notorious Mass Murderer. Locked up in prison for 8 years for the murder of 13 people with one curse.

No matter what he told his sister, Will didn't think he'd ever have such faith that he'd think their father innocent like Alex did.

Did he want to meet his father?

Yes. He always had.

Was he going to go meet him?

No. No matter what he wanted, no matter what small parts of him told him to go, he wanted no connection to that man more than what he already had.

For some reason, Alex had always believed that he was innocent.

From the day they were told what he did, and why he was in Azkaban, Alex had blankly refused to believe that Sirius Black was a guilty man.

"Hey." He heard Becky from behind him.

He met her the previous night, recognizing her as one of the girls in Alex's compartment on the train.

He had a feeling they would have a great friendship.

"You alright? You spaced out." She said, and Will handed her the letter.

Her eyes flitted across the page, widening as they reached the end.

"You're going to Azkaban?" She asked in shock, and he shook his head.

"No. He never gave me anything but a hard life. He doesn't deserve any company in there."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the prefect, Madeline, was handing out timetables.

"If I were you—"

"Which you're not."

"—I'd think about it. I don't think your dad really meant you any harm. And say he did, are you really going to pass up a chance to get to meet him?"

His remark was cut short by Madeline.

"First year timetables. You lot have Transfiguration. And you'd better hurry up. You don't wanna be late for McGonagall."

Becky grinned at her.

"Thanks, Mads." She said, taking the chart.

"See ya later, Becks. Good luck."

"She's my cousin. 6th year." Becky said, regarding Will's confused look.

At this, Will got a sad look. Becky, thankfully, didn't push.

"Should we get going?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"Sure. Wasn't hungry anyway."

Pushing away his hardly touched breakfast, Will got up, and followed his new friend, wondering how his first day would be, and just how hard a life had his father given him.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-3 Days Later-**

**-Azkaban-**

He sat there, in ragged robes, waxy face, yellowing teeth, shivering slightly as he attempted to sleep.

But it was useless.

He hadn't gotten a good nights sleep for 8 years.

8 years.

Had it really been that long?

Had he really missed the past 8 years of his children's lives?

Had he really missed their entire childhood?

Had he really not been there to watch them board the train for their first year of magical education?

Sirius Black sighed, turning over, trying to rest, but it was useless.

The cold feeling the dementors left, the screams of the newer prisoners- he would probably never sleep properly again.

Slowly, he sat up.

But when he turned around, he was shocked.

So so shocked.

Had the dementors kissed him?

Was he asleep?

Was he dead and in heaven?

She shouldn't be there.

She should be at home, missing their twins, awaiting Christmas so they would return into her open arms.

Mary shouldn't have been there.

Granted, neither should he, but he had been charged with murder.

Why on earth was she here?

And more importantly; why was he not happy to see the person he had missed most since his imprisonment?

Why did his heart fill with dread?

But this was answered quickly.

A dementor came in out of no where, and swooped down upon her, in a gesture that seemed; almost as if he wanted to kiss her.

**Noooo!**

**Mary!**

**Again, what is it with me torturing kind mothers in my stories!?**

**Next thing you know I'll adopt Tyler (TVD)...**

**Fat Chance!**

**I saw this weeks episode, and I burst into tears!**

**Enzo was so new, and charming, and sexy, and sweet, and the new Klaus in Klaroline! (If we can't have Klaroline, Enzo and Caroline are adorable! Do they have a name?)**

**Stefan!㈶5㈶5㈶5㈶5㈶5㈶5㈶5 How could you!?**

**Even though it was suicide, how dare you stick your hand in his chest, thus, killing him!? **

**And I thought I hated him back in season 2.**

**Julie Plec hates Us.**

**I didn't get to see the originals㈸0㈸0㈸0㈸0**

**But speaking of them, Kol was back episode 18!**

**If the other side comes down, and the dead come back, well have Kol again!**

**And also, on the matter of Nate, reaching 4X21 on PLL, my BFF told me he shows up soon!**

**As some guy named Dean...**

**First Rebekah (BTW, I still ship Em with Samara), now Kol!**

**Next thing we know J. Morgan will be acting as a new Hannah love interest (who I am still pissed at For kissing Travis! How dare that guy get in the way of Haleb!?)**

**Anyway, I won't keep you any longer.**

**R&R**

**Dex**


End file.
